Descendants
by Empress-K
Summary: Four kids from four truely evil parents . Stuck on an island. What could go wrong


**_Prologue_**

Far away from Earth out of the solar system, there is a world full of characters from fairy tales and their children. This place looked and was a bit like Earth but things were different. All the witches, evil queens,wolves,trolls,vampires,werewolves and magical creatures ( basically all the interesting people) were cast away to an island called the Isle Of The lost. A place they can never get out of. You see when Princess Melody- daughter of Ariel-and Marcus (a random guy melody fell in love with) got married and invited everyone except the villains, they decided they would

magic away the villains and put a magic barrier so they couldn't get out or do magic. It was a prison.

 ** _5 years after_**

 _A little purple-haired girl stood on a balcony watching the party below which she was not invited to. Held back her tears knowing that if her mother found out that she even shed a tear she would be in BIG trouble. A blue-haired girl sat on chair giggling away. She was very pretty. She could make the toughest villain's heart melt - except Hades, Malificent and Ursula. Gil, son of Gaston was sitting beside her making her laugh. The purple-haired girl stood there full of envy "Mother," she yelled, "There is a party and I wasn't invited to it!" . A dark silhouette overshadowed the purple girl " Oh really?" The silhouette whispered. "Who dares throw a party without my child being invited!" The voice bellowed " You,Evil Queen and you're little blue haired brat are to be banished and IF I ever see you there shall be consequences!" Thunder boomed from out of the sky ( it was good timing since Maleficent couldn't do any magic) .The Evil Queen and her daughter frightened ran away hastily._

 **10 years later**

 _Mal woke panting after a strange dream about Auradon. She was sitting on a marble floor next to a basket full of fruits. She looked around to see a prince with brown hair next to her,smiling " I'm your friend Mal don't be scared," he said._

 _"No you're not!" She screamed. Her heart pounded. Mal usually got visions of the future or something that would matter one day._

 _She tidied her bed and opened her drawer. The drawer was full of purple and black clothing. She took out a purple vest, a purple leather jacket with a specs of green and purple denim jeans with chains. She yanked on some black leather gold heeled boots and opened her door. Purple is like the new goth for Mal. She ran down the staircase and opened two wooden doors. Waiting for her was Jay, son of Jay far " Hey!" He waved, " let's go steal some stuff before school!"_

 _" Ok!"Mal said perked. She loved going on stealing sprees and Jay was the perfect person to go on stealing spree with. They walked to TROLL CAFÈ. The troll served Jay and Mal some green porridge; Mal tasted the porridge, she was fuming " Hey troll what is this? It's too sweet.Where do you think we are? Auradon!"_

 _The troll looked at her; it was as if he could see what she was thinking. Without a word Mal left the cafè angry. " What's up with you?" Jay asked concerned. He shouldn't have cared but he did. Mal walked away from him shrugging her shoulders. Jay followed behind._

 _They walked past Gaston's gym, Curl up dye, ,Doctor F's antique shop ,Hook's clock shop and Ursula's fish chips stealing anything valuable or eatable. There was an awkward silence between the two. Jay tried to break the silence "Hey! There's a rumour going round that princess is starting are school," Mal looked at Jay as if he was crazy. There were no princesses except... Mal grimaced._

 _Jay looked at Mal " The only princess here is the Evil Queen's daughter and they were banished!" Mal remarked. Jay remembered the day when Evie had thrown her birthday party and how Mal hadn't been invited. He felt twitch of pity for Mal but soon the feelings shook off. He was a villain and was supposed to be heartless._

 _They came to the school's rusty big gates. Dragon Hall - the only school on the isle. They climbed over the gates because they were late. Dr F would not be happy. Doctor Falicillier took his school seriously._

 _They walked in to see everybody surrounding a blue-haired girl. Evie._

 _Wherever Evie went a crowd of people followedi She was the talk of the town. Evie this Evie that. This was the maddest Mal had ever been. She walked right up to Evie " You what are you doing here. You were banished!"_

 _Evie shook with terror. They did remember. Mal remembered. " Um... Please all want is a real shot at a real school. I don't want locked up in a prison when I am already in a prison. It doesn't make sense," Evie stammered. Mal looked her smiled evilly and left. She would get Evie back one day._


End file.
